fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 03 - Recognition - Replica
Interval 03 - Recognition - Replica is the fifth mission in F.E.A.R. 2. Here, Becket gets out of the Hospital facility and makes his first contact with the Replicas, before battling a REV6 and making his way to the surface. Walkthrough Intel: 5 Reflex Injectors: 1 New Weapon(s): Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun, XS Shock Grenade, AT-L4 Proximity Mine QTE (Quick Time Event) Encounter: 1 Alma, please leave me alone... After you regain control, Snake Fist will notify you that Alma is close to you right now. If you look carefully, after climbing the ladder, you can see her from a small window behind you. Continue on the loading area, go to the room to your left to find a Medkit and don't be surprised by Alma's appearance. The 29th piece of intel "Replica Upgrades" under "Replica Forces" (M5I1) is right at the beginning, there’s a room with a dead person in red again, the room’s walls are all windows so it’s easy to spot, you have to go right past it, there’s blood on the window by it. Your system will go crazy for a while, thus you have to be ready for your first QTE (Quick Time Event). Approach the long corridor with a door to your front will trigger Alma to come to you. She wants you so badly that she will try to make you succumb to her power. For PC players, you have to tap the right mouse button as fast as you can. For console players, tap the melee button (which is shown on-screen). If you are too slow, she will lower your health. Failing the QTE will cause Alma to do whatever she wants with you, so don't let that happen. Since this moment on, QTE involving Alma can be triggered at any time, but if you are following this guide, you will be warned beforehand. It looks like you can shake Alma off, unlike your poor SFOD-D allies, so consider yourself lucky. Next, you will enter the Command and Control area, you see some little freaks running away. Yup, you will meet them again, prepare your shotgun or anything else you like, head for the Holding Area, Snake Fist will say that you are being targeted by Alma, you are like a free pizza in the anime convention, and she wants to consume you, that means being liquefied right? Don't head for the control room just yet, you can go downstairs to find some Medical Injectors and a proximity mine, this is a rare but very useful gadget, use them wisely. Go to the control room after you loot in this area, operate the terminal to unlock the Holding Cells, the automatic doors to the holding area is sealed, so go upstairs and go through the hole, there are 3 doors being opened, only the third one will jump out an Abomination, which tries to surprise you, send your reply with the shotgun. The next corridor you will see a ruptured gas pipe has blocked the way, keep this area in mind and keep on, you will see a pretty messed up scene, a little freak is sealed on the chair and there are three TVs broadcasting some random creepy image, ignore that and watch out as more Abominations will attack. There is a total of 3 of them in this big room, once you clear the area and reach the room with a Medkit, stop and head back, go to the double door and enter, turn off the valve then head back to the gas pipe ruptured corridor. Now the fire is out, get in and you will find the 4th Reflex Booster, this one can be missed if you are in a hurry. Remember people, good stuff is usually in the area that is scary and dangerous, this applies to many other horror games. The 30th piece of intel “Testing Reminder” under “Outer Shell” (M5I2) is near the Medkit in the observation room. Head out the double door for more little freak encounter, until you reach the area with Armor vest and shotgun, there are four of them you need to kill. Use Slow-Mo as much as you can, if you don't have time to reload, simply switch to another gun, be careful, one slash and 60% of your armor is gone. Fire is not actually the best thing against them, as they will still attack even when on fire; if you are able to, use the napalm cannon when the enemy is far away, if the distance is far enough, the Abominations will run away instead of coming for you, once on fire, the Abominations will burn to death, but the RNG nature of the AI means this is not reliable. The combat shotgun you have is the best solution for the Abomination problem. Going through the cargo door and you will face another four, use the environmental hazard to your advantage, blow up explosive barrels to solve your problem, two more Abominations are encountered in this area. Attack of the Clones The next area is rather difficult to describe, not because the path is complex, but because the Abomination encounter is pretty random. There are about six of them but they appears randomly, listen for their sound that you will know they are coming, don't panic or you will be an easy target. You have the Slow-Mo and more than enough firepower, all you need is to stay calm and kill them one-by-one, if you have killed five or six, you should be safe for now. In the lab area, close the door will help, the little freak will open them, causing noises that give you a better idea where are they coming from. the 31st piece of intel “Combat Testing” under “Outer Shell” (M5I3) is in the lab on the right side on a computer. Ride the cargo elevator to the top and an Abomination will appear on the top of the elevator, and then get blended up by the fan at the top of the shaft when it stops. Finally, you reach the testing area for the Replica Forces, Col.Vanek, your biggest troublemaker in the game, show himself in front of you once again. After the cutscene, you will be forced to take out about fifteen Replica Soldiers. Now, the combat looks intimidating, it is, but not until the later waves. There are a total of four wave of Replicas coming, they will arrive in tall grey boxes, you will need to find them first that you know where they are coming from. The first wave can be played aggressively, use Slow-Mo and the shotgun, rush to the box and destroy them. If you think that is risky, find a good piece of cover and use the assault rifle, you will have more than enough ammunition for your assault rifle so you can feel free to fire. The Replica Heavy Trooper will make his debut in the second wave (not to be confused with Heavy Armor), fighting him is dangerous even with Slow-Mo, as he can potentially kill you with one hit with his automatic shotgun. If you are being flanked, throw grenades to scare the attackers away, if you timed the hot potatoes well, you can get rid of them before they become the threat again. You will feel outgunned in the third and fourth wave, the third is the hardest one, as numerous enemies appears from multiple directions, you need the secondary cover as they love to flush you out. The grenades are pretty deadly on Hard mode, standing too close to a live grenade and you will have to restart. The 4th wave is easier, you just need to wait for Alma to kill that Abomination which keeps sending Replicas to your location. You don't need to kill them all, they will be stunned forever after the control room is filled with blood, you can melee them to death. This will help you to unlock "Snake Fist!" Achievement/Trophy, it requires 10 melee kills to unlock. Grab anything you need, including Shock Grenades, a new friend to be added to your arsenal. You can replace the SHO Series-3 Combat Shotgun with the Vollmer Ultra92 Automatic Shotgun, or get your SMG replaced if you love shotguns. One of the boxes will malfunction, revealing a hole. Get into it. Outer shell facility Now you have reached the Transporting area or the Replica Training area, there are few Replica Soldiers coming out the boxes and attempting to kill you. First, you will see three Replica Soldiers and one Replica Heavy Trooper, take them by surprise if you can. There is a Armor vest if you are hurt. After climbing the ladder, two Replica Soldiers and two Replica Heavy Troopers will appear, lay waste on them. A tip for the Replica shotgun guys: unlike ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldiers, their armor will make distinct "creaking" noises while approaching your location, thus you should know one is close if you hear heavy footsteps. Go around until you find more boxes, which will have four Replica Soldiers and four Replica Heavy Soldiers, you have to be very careful, pull back if you need to. After you clear the area in one piece, go to the area with some explosive barrels, blow them up and a airshaft will be accessible, get in and get two more AT-L4 Proximity Mines. Get to the door blocked by debris and lift it up. Later on, you will see ATC Black Ops Soldiers and the Replica Soldiers fighting each other. Wait for them to stop fighting, get in and kill all the Replica Soldiers (but watch for their grenades), but don't climb the ladder unless the area is clear, or the enemies will take this chance at free potshots. Up the ladder, there is a Medkit and Armor vest. The upper catwalk is the better route, although the Replica Soldiers will still come, you should be alright with Slow-Mo. The 32nd piece of intel “Threat report” under “Armacham” (M5I4) is at the upper catwalk near the Armor vest. Enter the larger airshaft, watch out for the Abominations as they ambush. Each time you get in this kind of place, always watch for them. Now, you reached the cargo tunnels, where are a large amount of Replica Soldiers awaiting your arrival. Deliver your reply for their welcome in bullets. There are several cover options to use but the cover at the right side is better, you have more space to maneuver, especially against thrown grenades. Kill the one guy at your front and look left, clear the area of eight Replica Soldiers and three Replica Heavy Troopers, most of them will appear from the rolling gate from where you are looking. If you want, use incendiary grenades or shock grenades while they are close together, then use frag grenade on them then you will score multi-kills. After looting the area, go to the airshaft and keep going. If you are running into padlocked doors, punch or shoot the lock to get through. Exeunt omnes You will see ATC Soldiers and Replica Soldiers fighting each other, stay hidden and try to kill them from above. After cleaning this area, you need to leave this place before the ATC blows it to hell. But first, enter the nearest office to find the 33rd piece of intel “Lift Problems” under “Outer Shell” (M5I5). You need to ride the cargo elevator to reach the surface, however, things are not going so smoothly for you, the cooling system fails and you have to turn 3 valves to get the elevator work again. Stop and prepare yourself for battle. There are 3 Armor vests, 2 Medkits, ammunition for the assault rifle, 5+ XS Shock Grenades, 4 R3 Incendiary Grenades around this area. Make sure you get supplied before you fight. The order of which valves are turned mentioned below is only a suggestion, you can turn in any order, however, the position where the enemies will appear is different depending on which valve you operate. Turn the far one (which has Armor vest and supplies) first, then prepare to kill eight Replica Soldiers who comes out from the boxes, after you cleared this mess, turn the middle valve, which is on a column. Now you have a big problem coming, a REV6 Powered Armor. If you follow the turning order, it will appear behind you, ready your Shock Grenade and use it before it fires its Gatling guns at you. If the hit is successful, you will have free 5 seconds to shoot it, hide behind the boxes and you can attack it from the middle, the REV6 will have trouble following you there, and it will go right and left depending on your movement, keep it that way and you can shoot it but it can't shoot back. Use the middle of the boxes to your advantage, this area is the blind spot for it. If you run out of Shock Grenades, use frags to weaken it or you can combine both to hurt it even more. The Sub-machinegun and Assault Rifle works well here, although it will take time and ammunition to bring it down, its possible to kill it without taking damage. The office at the far edge of the room also has lots of covers, if you don't want to get close to the Armor. If you mess up this part, quickly find the area with cover, and keep changing cover because its bad news if the Powered Armor reaches you. Also, memorize the supply location if you fail this part multiple times, don't forget about Slow-Mo while leaving or changing the cover. Here is my way to deal with this thing after multiple playthroughs. After the REV6 shoots through the gate, toss an XS Shock grenade in the room and let it have it with the assault rifle, once you need to reload, throw another shock grenade then reload; after you got a fresh magazine in, the power armor would be stunned again. Repeat this process until you run out with shock grenades. By that point, the power armor would be severely crippled, finishing it should not be a problem. After you destroyed the REV6 Powered Armor, turn the third valve, grab the supplies and enjoy the ride, mission complete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals